


Shine Bright

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Yusuke helps Akira put the stars up in his room.





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> @midori-n mentioned the boys putting the stars up and my mind went here. _Whoops_ lmao
> 
>    
> [FANART FANART TUNA DID FANART FOR THIS ON TUMBLR CHECK IT OUT OMG I do not own _Persona 5_. Thanks for reading~](http://nappotuna.tumblr.com/post/160470610599)

Yusuke is tall.

Actually, he’s not _that_ tall. He’s only got a couple inches on Akira, but two inches goes a long way when they’re trying to reach the beams of the attic.

They had visited the planetarium today. Yusuke had presented him with stars to put in his room, a memento of their time together, and then, in typical Yusuke fashion, had developed a sudden urge for Leblanc’s coffee and accompanied him home. Now, they’re both peeling the backings off the little stars and sticking them up around his room.

Except Akira can’t reach. There’s the chair; he could end the struggle in the few short seconds it would take to carry the chair over, but it’s become a battle of wills now. It’s futile, okay, he _knows_ , but maybe if he just… stretches… a bit… _further_ …

“You’re never going to reach it,” Morgana comments, right as Akira loses his balance from stretching too far on his tiptoes.

Yusuke steadies him, a solid hand against his shoulder, a chuckle and a smile. “Would you like me to help?”

“Yeah.” Akira huffs, but he is smiling too as he hands the star to Yusuke. “Thanks.”

“You could have just gotten the chair,” Yusuke says, almost a tease, and effortlessly presses the star where Akira had been meaning it to go.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard Morgana the first time.”

“It’s just the truth!” Morgana fires back, and licks a paw to swipe over his ear. “You could have had this all done by now.”

“It’s fine. I have nothing else to do. Besides, I wasn’t having trouble before that one. I got the others ones where I wanted them.”

Akira is growing certain that cats possess the ability to roll their eyes.

He is peeling the back off of another star when struck with an idea; it’s stupid, ridiculous, but he’s in a good mood. “See? Yusuke.”

“Hm?”

Yusuke turns to inquire of him, and Akira leans forward, pressing one of the smaller stars against Yusuke’s cheek. “Right where I want them.”

Yusuke stops, and then goes cross-eyed, trying to see the star, and his hand comes up to press gently against it. “What…?”

“A star for a star.”

Yusuke’s eyes look a little wide, and Morgana makes a noise as though he’s been afflicted with a sudden hairball, and Akira feels defiantly stupid and ridiculous and _unapologetic_ , because Yusuke starts to laugh, a little more defined than his usual chuckle, and he presses his hand flat against his own cheek and the star there. “Thank you.”

Akira thinks he might be beaming himself.

“I thought they were intended to go on the walls,” Yusuke said, dropping his hand, “but if you insist on special treatments…”

And then _Akira_  is the one subject to one of the stars being stuck to his face, right in the middle of his forehead, and he laughs out loud while Yusuke looks supremely happy with himself.

“You are _Alpha Ursae Minoris_ ,” he announces. “Because you are the light that guides us. You will always take us home, Akira.”

Morgana makes a noise that speaks of unrestrained disgust, and Akira finds himself nearly helpless with laughter, leaning into Yusuke’s warmth for support.


End file.
